Memories of a Distant Past
by Uweyen
Summary: The past comes to haunt the characters of Love Hina in this story of great danger, and yet a friendly oppourtunity awaits. DISCLAIMER: The Love Hina characters are owned by Ken Akamatsu and based upon the Anime not the Manga! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hina **

**Chapter 1**

Morning brings the light of the shining star upon the valley where the inn rests. Silent beings arise from their night's sleep. Off in the distance, deep within the valley, a bird chirps. The wind is howling her song intensely this morning. The people greet each other one by one. Motoko-chan heads out to the stream to start her daily practice early in the daylight. Today is starting off to be a normal day in the lives of Hinata inn residents.

Kaolla walks to the courtyard in the back of the inn and grabs herself a banana to snack on. Shinobu also retreats to the courtyard, and the two begin to chat. "Keitaro seems to be gone for the morning; do you know where he went Kaolla?" Shinobu asked. "I think he's off to get more rice for our dinner tonight, you cooking!" Kaolla responded. "Yes, I'm making my Miso soup too just because it's your favorite." "Yum! Can we have bananas too?" "I'm making a banana pie for dessert." The two end their conversation as Shinobu walks around to the kitchen to begin her preparations for the dinner that night.

Kitsune comes in the kitchen to bug Shinobu about their feast. Shinobu tells her it's a secret and silently pushes her out. Kitsune, known for being mischievous, cuts a hole in the floor above the kitchen and spies on the food preparation. She sees everyone's favorite foods being prepared and gets excited when she also sees a bottle of Sake sitting next to her own chair. Maybe this dinner will actually bring happiness back into the house… or will it?

Motoko, enjoying herself while training at the stream, notices something dashing towards her. She moves her hand for her katana and whips it out. Striking, using all of her ki, in front of her, she sends a great force through the air, knocking whatever was in front of her to the ground unconscious. She walks over to the unknown body and jumps back. It was Tama! Motoko is severely frightened of turtles. But wait, this turtle is unconscious, no? In a split second Tama jumps up and kisses Motoko on the forehead. Motoko jumps back in fear and screams while running off into the hills.

Back at the inn, Naru is silently taking in the heat of the bath. Kaolla walks out to the bath and gets in. The two girls start talking about the big feast that's going to happen later that night. It seems everyone is so excited about this feast. Tama flies in from chasing Motoko. She dives right into the bath, splashing the two girls. They all laugh and then proceed to pet the insane turtle. "Trying to kamikaze Tama?" Naru says while giggling. Tama just bonks her head into Naru's forehead and squees for fun. They all head back into the inn to get changed into their outfits for the day.

In the city, Keitaro finds the rice for the feast, but also finds something else. Lying on the ground in front of him is a pair of gloves, glimmering in the morning day light. He picks up the gloves and notices a note inside one of them. He glances over the note and it says: "Beware: Ye who wield these gloves must learn to take charge. Power overtakes force." Boggled at the thought, Keitaro shrugs and proceeds home.

Juggling with thoughts of the feast, and the note's word in his mind, Keitaro approaches the inn. He walks inside and sees Kitsune glancing through the floor. He asks her what she's looking at and she jumps up and starts to make up excuses. "Keitaro! I didn't notice you standing there…. I uh... was looking for termites in the floor. This guy came by and said termites were starting to populate the city and I was making sure we were safe." She begins to close up the whole and sits on it with the fear of Keitaro looking through it, seeing the kitchen. "Oh? Termites? We haven't had a problem with them before. Why would they be starting now?" "Don't know, you better get that rice to Shinobu. Oh, and what are those gloves for?" Keitaro hides the gloves and runs into the kitchen. Kitsune shrugs then silently proceeds to open the hole back up and spy on the kitchen.

Keitaro slips on some water on the floor and the rice flies into the air. Shinobu scurries around trying to catch it. The rice lands on Keitaro's head, knocking him unconscious for a few minutes. As Keitaro wakes up, Shinobu asks if he is alright. He nods, and then gets back to his feet. Shinobu notices the gloves in his back pocket and asks him about them. He pulls them out and shows them to her. He opens the note and reads it for her. Kitsune hears them through the hole and wonders what dangers wearing the gloves could do. Shinobu gets back to cooking as Keitaro leaves the kitchen.

Kitsune quickly covers the hole back up as Keitaro approaches her room. He goes into his room and sets the gloves on his shelf. As he goes to his bath Kitsune slips into his room, glancing intensely at the gloves. She picks them up and slips them onto her hands. Her hands start to glow as she feels them start to jerk her forward. The gloves must have some magical powers and a mind of its own she thought. She had no control of her hands anymore, thus making it impossible for her to remove the gloves.

Keitaro sits in his bath calmly and unbothered. It's very peaceful and silent since he's the only male resident of the inn. All of a sudden, the doors to his bath bust open. Kitsune dashes in and jumps off the ledge of the inn. Keitaro yells down for her, but she's already gone towards the trees. He gets everyone's attention and starts a search party for her. Naturally, Kaolla is the leader with her robots she made. Everyone but Motoko is present to help. Motoko is still out training at the stream.

As they leave to go find Kitsune, they go to the stream to get Motoko. They already know they can't fight anything without her help. They find her meditating on a rock in the middle of the water. Keitaro yells for her and she quickly comes running towards them. As always, she's ready for battle. They all stride off in search of Kitsune, taking caution at every turn.

Off in the distance, Kaolla spots a bright white light. They go towards it and notice a figure of a human swirling around a grouping of trees and rocks. It's Kitsune and the gloves! They all rush towards her to save her, but the gloves possessed her with someone else's spirit. It must have a larger aura than Motoko does. She is starting to fall into a deep sleep. This can't be good; they need Motoko to help fight the spirit. Without Motoko, they're almost out of their chances of winning the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Hina**

**Chapter 2**

With Motoko entranced in a deep sleep, their victory is almost impossible. The group of friends quickly devise a plan in which includes someone being used as bait. This time though, it would be a unanimous decision that Shinobu would be used as the bait. This is not the way she wanted to spend her day, especially because her food was burning in the kitchen since they rushed out in a hurry. Their plan seemed to be flawless, but they would sure find out that their thoughts and hopes would go down the drain in a hurry.

Shinobu stepped in front of the group, shaking and shivering at the idea of her possibly getting hurt. Keitaro was also shivering because he knows how weak and fragile the young Shinobu is. Kaolla quickly grabbed a device out of her pocket that looked as small as a locket, and as violent as a nuclear weapon. The thing is, this was neither a locket nor a nuclear weapon. This was just an ordinary trapping device like those she created in the past. She whipped the device at Kitsune, and it landed right next to her feet. The tracking device turned out to be a dud. They were doomed. All of this was just a simple plan, and it still failed.

The gloves, and the spirit that possessed Kitsune, were growing more and more angry at the group. Without missing a beat, the gloves ripped off Kitsune's hand and fled the scene. Where had they gone? They flew towards the Hinata Inn, but disappeared in the distant fog. The gloves were no where to be found, or so they hoped.

Motoko awoke from her slumber and gazed at the rest of the group. She never felt so embarrassed in her life. She felt like she had failed the rest of them, and so she went back to the stream. She sat there with a faint, shameful stare on her face. The waterfall streamed water down the rocky slope as she slightly wept in her hands. This was unlike Motoko. What had happened to her? Had the spirits aura dismantled her in some odd way? The only thing that made her happy at that point was a bird that landed next to her as she sat upon the rock.

Back at the group, Kitsune had risen from the ground, scratching her head. Amongst all the confusion, she didn't realize anything that had just happened. When Keitaro told her the story, she didn't believe a word he said. Then again, who could have believed such a story? They walked back to Hinata Inn and Keitaro spoke with Kitsune. He had warned her not to touch anything that was not hers. She seemed to be paying attention, but who can tell with Kitsune?

Keitaro and Shinobu went back into the kitchen and started on their dinner again. Luckily, nothing burned while they were out. The food was almost finished, to be exact. Keitaro put the final touches on their fried rice as Shinobu tended to the meats. With all of the confusion, Shinobu forgot to turn on the oven for Kaolla's banana pie. She quickly turned it on, but the pie would have to come out later than expected. They both sat down and had a drink of Green tea.

All seemed calm within the inn. All of the girls, excluding Shinobu and Motoko, were out in the bath relaxing from the stress they had endured earlier in the day. They were all chatting and giggling like normal teenager girls would do. Tama joined them in the fun and dived into the bath, splashing everyone a second time. They shook their heads and got back to relaxing and chatting with one another.

Motoko returned to the inn, sword lowered in her hand. Keitaro grabbed her attention and pulled her off into his room. She still was irked about the fact that he had become manager of the inn, but she listened to him because it was her duty to respect higher authority, besides, she felt weaker than normal. They started to chat and Keitaro made her feel better for a change by telling her that everyone has bad days and this was just one of those times that it hit her by surprise. She blushed and went to her room. She sat in the middle and meditated until dinner was ready.

The girls dried off and changed into their clothing. They came back in the inn and sat down at the dinner table. Motoko stopped her meditation early to join the other house members. They were all sitting around the table waiting for Keitaro and Shinobu to bring out the food. As Keitaro came out of the kitchen with the fried rice, he placed a spoonful on everyone's plate. Next Shinobu came out with the roasted duck. Keitaro stuck his pointer finger in the air and ran back into the kitchen. He had forgotten the Miso soup that Shinobu had made for everyone. They all ate their duck and rice, and most of them had finished all of their soup. Next came the second course to the meal. This was truly a feast.

As the friends had received their second course, Kaolla gasped. It was noodles made with a lot of curry! Kaolla loved spicy foods, but this wasn't as spicy as she had liked, so she had added almost a whole bottle of hot sauce. They all turned to her and rolled their eyes. As they were eating their noodles, the timer on the oven had gone off. Shinobu receded back into the kitchen.

As Shinobu went back into the kitchen, Keitaro followed her. She took the hot banana pie out of the oven and placed it upon the cooling racks. Keitaro then proceeded to place his cherry pie he had made into the oven, and then he set the timer. Knowing Kaolla, she smelled the bananas. She jumped to her feet and tried to get into the kitchen, but she was being held back by Motoko.

Shinobu and Keitaro came back out to finish their meals as they saw Kaolla have an energetic expression on her face. They laughed and then got back to eating their noodles. The pie had cooled down enough to bring out for their dessert, but they had wanted to wait for the cherry pie to get done as well. Finally, the timer on the oven had gone off for the cherry pie to come out. Kaolla was excited because this meant that she could eat her banana pie now!

As they brought out both of the pies, Haruka entered the inn and sat down at the table. Keitaro forgot that cherry pie had been her favorite. He quickly cut her a piece of the pie and sat down and ate a piece for himself. They all finished their meals and dessert, and then proceeded to the living room. They were chatting amongst themselves, and then something they wished never happened, happened. Haruka pulled a pair of gloves out of her pocket and said, "Look at these gloves, they flew into my window earlier… how do they look on me?" Then she slipped them onto her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Hina**

**Chapter 3**

Everyone gasped as Haruka placed the gloves onto her bare hands. Keitaro yelled for her to stop but it was too late. She had been possessed by the same spirit that had taken over Kitsune earlier. Kitsune dropped to her knees, shaking in fear. She finally saw what the others were telling her had happened to herself that morning. Shouting at the spirit Kitsune charged at Haruka with brute force holding a chopstick in each hand. Motoko tried to stop her from doing harm to Haruka but she was still weak from having her aura disrupted. She broke right through Motoko's defenses.

As Kitsune inched closer to Haruka, the spirit got more and more anxious of its incoming meal. The gloves suddenly slammed together and energy raced through the house. What is this? It seems the gloves have gained in strength as they were passed on from Kitsune to Haruka. This couldn't be good, since Motoko was physically and mentally weakened at its first stage of difficulty, what would happen this time around? Time would only tell.

As the energy raced through the house, Motoko remembered what Keitaro had told her earlier about having bad days. She fought the spirits aura one step at a time, remember, patience is a virtue. As the spirit was being weakened by Motoko, Kitsune took her chopsticks and pierced them through the lining of the gloves. Haruka dropped to the ground. The pain was so intense that it made her faint and the only thing moving were her hands which had been possessed.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. Motoko finally decreased the aura enough to attack the spirit itself. She placed her hands on her sword's hilt and lifted it in the air. She yelled at the top of her lungs, and gathered the biggest energy she has ever gotten out of her ki since she was a young girl. She sliced her sword through the air and sent the powerful blast through the house, directly into Haruka's hands. The gloves turned black and fell to the ground. Motoko had overcome her weakness.

Kaolla went to grab the gloves, but they started to shake and glow purple on the floor in front of her. There in front of the group's eyes, the spirit had shown himself. It was one of the ancestors that had roamed the town a few hundred years ago. He had asked to not be slain, and had offered peace to the group of friends. Motoko didn't trust him one bit so she lifted her sword. Naru put her hand on the top of her sword and lowered it, nodding to Motoko. "How can we be so sure you're telling the truth by offering us peace?" Naru said with a questionable look on her face. "The only thing I can do for you is give you my word and protection, I can help you out in future mishaps. If you have any problems with future rebellions, just slip my gloves near the opponent and chant, 'Ye have no remorse!' and I shall come to your aid. But remember this; I will only help you for seven times. Remember that, only seven times can you chant for me. On the eighth time I shall bring you harm and misfortune. You have been warned."

The group was excited to test out this chant, but they remembered, if they used him more than seven times, he would practically ruin their lives. They had to keep track of his usages. Keitaro placed the gloves in a protective casing with an alarm system set up by Kaolla. He kept a piece of paper in the case along with the gloves to keep track of times that the chant had been used. The crew went to their rooms to rest up for the night. Not paying attention to Haruka as she still laid in rest on the floor. Blood seeped out of her hand onto the floor.

As they slept, Kitsune wanted to find out why the spirit had taken over her friends and set wrath upon the town. She crept downstairs to the glass casing, noticing Haruka on the floor. She was just about to wake her up, when she returned to her stance. She figured that if she was awake then she wouldn't allow her to use the gloves to find out the reason for its wrath. She left her lay for a little while longer.

She saw the core unit of the alarm and switched it to off. She lifted the glass casing and proceeded to snatch the gloves. She threw them out on the floor and said the chant. The spirit arose and she asked him her question. She received his answer and put the gloves back in the case. Also, she forgot to write down that she called upon the spirit. She also forgot to reset the alarm. She creeped back up the stairs and went back into her room to bed.


End file.
